Superhero Couple
by zaccynessa
Summary: Troy Bolton has a super power nobody in the world has. He was sent to Gabriella Montez for training and controlling his power. They hated each other. Little did they know, they are getting in love in the process
1. Introduction

**|- Superhero Couple -|**

**Introduction**

**Troy Bolton**, a high school student at East High. He's the basketball captain. He's 16. He has a medium-class family. His father is a basketball coach at East High and his mother is a clerk in a legal firm. His life is complete until he got kidnapped by some maniac people. At least to him, they  
are.  
*His power…will be discover soon…with Prof. Eric and Gabriella's help.

**Gabriella Montez**, a young, beautiful brunette that secretly helps the government to fight crimes along with her father and brothers. Her mother was dead a long time ago but she doesn't know how. But one day she will find out…after she receive a command from his father that she has to train a person that is more powerful than any other superhero…Troy Bolton. She's 16 too.  
*Her power is invisibility and she can create a shield that can protect anybody from anything except someone… She's a little bit like Susan Storm in Fantastic 4.

**David Montez**, father of Gabriella Montez, Kenneth Montez and Daniel Montez. His age is left unknown and nobody mention about it 'cause whenever they did, he will get angry! His wife, Rachel Simon Montez was died after the birth of his youngest son, Daniel Montez, which is 14 years ago. He's been a caring father ever since his wife died. But he's strict and was determine to let her only daughter, Gabriella Montez to train the one and only Troy Bolton. This is because Prof. Eric found out that Troy has something special, something nobody in the world has except him. But he doesn't know yet and don't know how to control his power until he's been train.  
*His power is when he touches someone or something; it will turn out to be whatever he wants the person or thing to be.

**Rachel Simon Montez**, died 14 years ago after she gave birth to her youngest son, Daniel Montez. When she's alive, she's only a housewife. She took care of her family very well. And educates her children very well until she died. Her death is left unknown, only discover by her daughter, Gabriella years after.

**Kenneth Montez**, aged 18. Son of David and Rachel Montez. Elder brother of Gabriella and Daniel Montez. He has a girlfriend named Jessica Morgan, same age with him too. They had been a couple since they were 15. He's a very protective boyfriend and brother. He's kindda sensitive too, sometimes.  
*His power is creating fireballs. He can touch fire without getting hurt. He can even swim in the lava!

**Daniel Montez**, youngest in the Montez household. Aged 14. He's funny and quite mature for his age. He and his sister, Gabriella are very close. They get along very well. But he always blames himself that because of his birth, their mother died. His family always tells him that it is untrue.  
*His power is freezing. He can touch anything and turn them into ice. That is one of the reasons why he always has a special gloves on.

**Prof. Eric**, a very old but wise professor. He works in the government too and help finding human that have special power. He had work for the government for 30 years and aged 58 for the moment. David is his godson. And his children are his god-grandchildren and his students. His favorite student is Gabriella 'cause of her strong personality. He's the one who send a team out to 'kidnap' Troy.  
*His power is reading minds.

**Jessica Morgan**, Kenneth's girlfriend. Very caring and sweet. She's also very close to Gabriella. She's like a elder sister to her. All of the Montez's like her and hope that one day she can be part of them.  
*Her power is speed. She can run faster than a cheetah!

**Cedric Bolton**, Troy's 42-year-old father. He work as a basketball coach in East High and train Troy and hid team well. He's a former NBA player too. He loves his wife and son very much. He's a very caring father, he never pressures his son but he's very concern about his studies.

**Lillian Jeffrey Bolton**, Cedric's wife and Troy's 40-year-old mother. She's a clerk in a legal firm. She's trustworthy and wise. She's very strict about Troy's academic results but is very caring too.

The story will be out soon. If you like to add some of your ideas to this story, feel free to comment…


	2. Chapter 1

**|- Superhero Couple -|**

**-Chapter 1-**

**Troy Bolton**

Troy Bolton, a young teenager that studies in East High. Basketball player. Top 10 in the school. Son of famous former NBA star, who currently coaching East High basketball team, one of the most royal schools in United States. People might think that he's some sort of player. Like hooking up with several girls at a time. But he's completely opposite of what they thinks. He's smart, athletic, muscular and has perfect blue eyes that you couldn't resist.

---

The most important basketball tournament of the year is getting close. Troy, as the captain of East High basketball team, is up for an extra practice after school, so that they could win the title again, forth in a row. Before the practice starts, he meet up with his father, also coach of his school, Coach Jack Bolton.

"Hey, son! Good to see you here. I'm just letting you know I have some meetings after the practice with Coach Derek. Can you go home by yourself after the practice?" said Coach Bolton.

"Of course, dad! I can take care of myself. Go to your boring meetings before the big game 'arrives'. Say hi for me to Coach Derek." said Troy.

"Will do, son. You know we have a lot of preparations to do before the game. We have to make sure everything's perfect so that we can win the title,"

"Again!!!" said both of them, laughing.

"Just take care of yourself buddy!"

"Will do, Dad!" With that, Troy walks off and changes into his gym clothes, getting ready for the practice.

---

After the practice, Troy went for the showers. He waved to his dad, telling him he's going home, then walk off, and outta the school. He uses the shortcut he always uses to get back home but he senses that something OR someone is following him and he had a bad feeling about it. A VERY bad feeling.

He walks faster, trying to run away. But he couldn't. The last thing he knows is seeing a few black-suited men standing around him. He fainted. Not on purpose, of course.

---

When Troy woke up, he figures that he's in a white room with grey tiles on top of him. The room is full with computers and big screens. Almost everything is made up of glass, they are so modern, he thought.

Somebody notices him and walk towards him. Not walk. No. Definitely not. The guy seems kindda old. He's bald and has grey eyes. He don't have wrinkles like an old man should but he's on a wheelchair. The bald guy introduces himself to Troy with a kind smile.

"Troy Bolton! Nice to see you awake! My apology to you. My guards are not treating you well." He glances toward the black-suited men around the corner, just like the men he met before he fainted.

"Where am I? Who are you? What are you doing to me?" Troy glances down, hundreds of wires on his entire body, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Relax, boy. I'm Professor Eric. You are currently in a research centre under the land of Antarctica. My team and I work for the government. Searching for unusual people with special powers, like you." He gave him a warming smile but Troy was too shock with his words.

"Wha…What?! I'm in Antarctica? That's..impossible! Are you sure?!" Troy's shock expression makes the professor laughs.

"No, I'm not kidding boy. My guards fly you here from California with a special jet." Prof. Eric explains.

Troy replies "Okay. But why you get me here? I'm not somebody who has special powers. I'm sorry to say this, but you aren't having any powers too."

"My power... is kindda complicated. You can't see it with your eyes or feel it. But I know that you think all of these are crazy and think that I'm a maniac, am I correct?"

"You can read minds?" Troy asked.

"You are pretty good, young man. And yes, I can."

"Oh, I see" He's kindda impressed. Never in the whole world he thinks he would meet an old man that you can read minds and under the land of Antarctica.

"So, why am I down here?" Troy asks, again.

"Like I said, we are searching for people that have special power. And you are one of them. But different from them. You are special." Prof. Eric said while trying hard to read his mind.

Troy laughs. "Sorry, sir. But I think you got the wrong guy. I'm not a superhero. I don't have powers. If I really do, why don't I know?"

"Troy. You do have powers. You get them from your ancestors. You might not know what power is it. But you do have them. You just have to get train. Ah… That reminds me you have to meet my favourite student of all time. Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. You will get to see her tomorrow. Early in the morning. She will be your mentor."

"Professor Eric, are you serious about this? I'm pretty sure I don't have any power. My parents don't have any powers. And as far as I know, both of my grandparents don't have them too. AND you are calling a GIRL to be my mentor!? Are you kidding me?!" Troy answered.

"No, Troy. I'm very serious about this. Your power might be very useful to us when we fight crimes. We need you. The world needs you. I need you. Just believe in yourself, that you have something special in you. You will figure out what power you have very soon, only if you believe. Gabriella is not like the other girls you had met. She's special and caring but sometimes, she's very stubborn. By the way, she's my god-granddaughter."

"But could you, at least, let me inform my parents? I don't want them to get worried." Troy pleads.

"Already done, young man. And soon your parents will receive a letter by the government, to inform them where you had been and might be staying here for quite some time."

"So, you mean I'm staying here? I don't have my belongings with me. I don't have clothes. And I can't just drop out of school AND THE TOURNAMENT! I can't do that! I'm the captain!"

"Troy, this is about the safety of the world. You can't just walk away from this. Besides, you will have special clothes, designed just for you. And you will have school here too. Lessons teach by me and some other professors. But we are having a break right now, so you won't have school until next week."

"Okay." Troy look very depress.

"Troy, cheer up! You will like it here, I promise. Now, get to your room. Gabriella will meet you here tomorrow morning at 9 sharp."

"Thank you, Professor Eric. I will try my best."

"Anything for you, Troy. If you need someone to talk or having troubles fitting in , feel free to come and see me. I'll always be there for you, young man."

"Thanks and good night, sir." Troy smiles.

He was brought to a room by a guard after he greeted Prof. Eric goodnight. His room is quite far away from the lab. It's in another section of the building. And he just found out that the building is underwater, floating. This is amazing, Troy thought.

The guard show him how to open his door, which is by touching his fingers on a blue screen beside the doorknob. The screen will read his data by scanning his fingerprints and then will ask for his code. The bodyguard told him to say '796514'. And he did.

The door opens after he said the code. Troy thank the guard and went into his room. His room's wall is grey, but not too dark. The ceiling is white. He had a wide window on his right side, around the corner which you can see different building around him and aquatic animals swimming around the building. The scenery is perfect. Peaceful, he thought. Beside the window, he had a table with computer on it. There are shelves on top of the table, full with books.

Just a few metres in front of the table he can see a king-size bed with sky blue quilt on it. The headboard is silver in colour. The bed is not made of wood but some kind of element. And hard, when he tries to knock it with his hand. He had his own bathroom. Five steps will take him to the bathroom door, the right side of the bed.

Inside the bathroom has a bathtub along with a showerhead. They also have a little cupboard for you to put your toiletries and towels. His closet is just beside his bed. He had a huge closet. Inside full with special clothes design just for him, like Prof. Eric said because it had his name on it. Troy Bolton. And a code, 796514.

He locks his door and brushes his teeth before he went for bed. He's wondering what's gonna happen tomorrow with this girl, Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. He still could not believe he was sent to Antarctica because he had special power, which to him, he doesn't have any of them. Before he can think about different stuffs, he already fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

So…This is the first episode. I know it's not that nice. I'll try my best to write better. Hope you'll like it. Feel free to comment. Add some of your ideas in it, if you like.

Next eppy: Meeting Gabriella Montez

Will be out soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**|- Superhero Couple -|**

**-Chapter 2-**

**Meeting Gabriella Montez**

Previously:

_He locks his door and brushes his teeth before he went for bed. He's wondering what's gonna happen tomorrow with this girl, Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. He still could not believe he was sent to Antarctica because he had special power, which to him, he doesn't have any of them. Before he can think about different stuffs, he already fell into a deep slumber._

* * *

Troy was dreaming about winning the tournament, forth in a row just was he wanna continues his dream, he was interrupted by some people knocking on his door. He still wasn't aware that he's in the under land of Antarctica, so he yell '5 more minutes, mum.'

But the person keep knocking on his door, Troy unwillingly wakes up and walk to the door. When he opens it, he saw two bodyguards in front of him. One of them says 'Good morning, Mr. Bolton, Prof. Eric wants to see you and I believe your training session with Ms. Montez will start in just 10 minutes.'

'I'll be out here in a minute.' Troy fakes a smile and went to change. He thought, I think I have to remember I'm in a some sorta research centre under the land of Antarctica.

Few minutes later, Troy was led by the bodyguards to meet up Prof. Eric. The white room that was full with computers and big screens. When he enters the room, he saw a beautiful brunette, about his age, he think, talking with Prof Eric and a man about 40-ish in another room on his left side.

**Gabriella's POV [before Troy came in]**

'Daddy! Why do I have to teach this… David?' I said.

'It's Troy, sweetheart.' My dad, David Montez said.

'Whatever it is! Why do I have to teach him when I don't even know him? Can't you teach him? I'll do anything for you if you could take over this job. I don't wanna teach him. Please, daddy. Please!' I begged.

Just then, Prof. Eric, my god-grandpa and my favorite teacher interrupted our conversation.

'Oh, Gabby! Don't bother your dad anymore, could you? He's gonna be a psycho sooner or later. I ordered him to do so. So, don't blame your dad, blame me.'

'Sorry, Pappy. I just couldn't accept the fact that I'm gonna be somebody mentor. I'm just 16! Why can't you ask Kenneth or Danny? They are all guys. Even you or daddy could do it. Why me?'

'Because you are my god-granddaughter. Besides, you are my favorite student. You are one of a kind, you are special. I believe in you. I'm sure you could train Troy and discover the power he had with him. Just teach him what you've learn from us and your experiences.'

'But…But I don't know how, Pappy. Please, don't let me teach him, I'll do anything for you, anything apart from this. Please, Pappy. I really am begging!'

'My dear, it's your destiny to teach him and you might thank me one day.'

'I think Pamelia has been telling you about this, huh? But I don't have any idea to teach, I can teach juniors but not a teen. Not a person at my age. I can't Pappy, I just can't! I don't have any confidence.' I look down while talking to Pappy.

'Find the will, Gabby. I know you could. You have so many juniors and they are very successful now. They use their powers wisely, they know how to control their powers and it's all because of you. We all believe that you could. You are the one who can teach him. You won't have any regrets, I promise!' Pappy said firmly.

'You sure?'

'100 percent, my dear. And apparently he's outside waiting for you.'

'Oh god.'

'I'll call him in. Be nice, Gabby!'

'I'll try, Pappy.'

**Troy's POV **

Prof. Eric called my name from the room, where he is talking with another two people. I suppose the brunette is Gabriella Montez but I have no idea who's the another guy.

'Meet Gabriella, son. And this is David Montez, my godson, Gabby's father.' Prof. Eric introduces me to both of them.

I shook hand with Mr. Montez. 'Nice to meet you, Mr. Montez.'

'Nice to meet you too, Troy.' He replied with a smile.

'Miss Montez! Nice to meet you. Sorry for being late.' Troy said to Gabriella.

'Nice to meet you too, Mr. Bolton. Oh, it's okay. We were having a last minute meeting here just now.' Gabriella said while eyeing Prof. Eric and Mr. Montez.

'Okay, then.' I said with a smile.

'Enough the politeness, you two. Gabby, I think you should take Troy for a tour first before you start training him.' Prof. Eric said while giving a 'knowing look' to Gabriella.

'Sure. I'll lead you. This way.' She fakes a smile to Prof. Eric, then point at the exit.

I follow her. She's so nice and sweet and so beautiful. Her mocha eyes have sparkles in them, long curly hair, dark brown. A nice body, just at my shoulder length, she's just so perfect! It wasn't so bad at all for taking me here. Maybe I could date her. Since I'm that irresistible back in East High.

**Gabriella's POV**

This Bolton guy isn't so bad after all. Maybe we could communicate well. I think I don't have to use my 'flying plates' like I used on them on David Gorris. Hopefully. I wonder what power does he have but he sure got a hot body. Tall and muscular, slightly taller than me and those baby blue eyes are so… irresistible! Oh god, if I have a boyfriend like this, it will be so perfect!

So, I led him to the Wing A first. There are a total of 5 wings in this under land research centre. The entrance building is the administration department, on the left side is the security department while on the other side is the research department. Behind the entrance building, they have two sides, on the right side is where the dorm situated. The upper session is for the professionals or seniors while the lower session is for juniors and regular staffs, human I suppose. On the other hand, the right side is where our kind practice or for the younger generation to train themselves.

They have four wings and an admin department as entrance, they will all connect and form a rectangle shape. While in the middle, there is a huge space. There is where the electricity, air, water came from. And there are also some special stores for the research centre and medical centre. Oh, have I mention the medical centre is just below the security department? I guess I left that one out. But the most unique thing is at the centre of the huge space, there is a small garden. It has various kinds of plants in it, Mdm. Melanie is the one who takes care of the plants. She had a power related to botanic. Sort of.

I almost spend a day to explain what's the function of the building and where does it situated to Troy and I know he takes a lot of concentration to memorize what I said since several ladies or girls that pass by him are flirting with him or touching his body. But he seems very uncomfortable, to my surprise. I thought every guy wants girls all around them? Maybe he's not that kind of guy, I suppose. Why can't I get his attention? NO! GABRIELLA MONTEZ, you're his mentor, you shouldn't fell in love with him!

**Troy's POV**

Why are all this girls so annoying? I'm trying my best to smile at them but all I want is Gabriella's attention. She's so pretty, prettier than all these ladies. I'm not trying to be rude but they are so damn annoying! They are not even like Gabriella, a nice, pretty, powerful and kind young lady.

I'm trying my best to push them away and memorize what Gabriella had said. I hope I could spend most of my time with her. She's so nice. One of a kind! When it reaches evening, we've been called by two muscular guys to dine with Prof. Eric and Mr. Montez. One of the guys is a little taller than me and the other one is just about my height. I saw Gabriella hugged them both and kiss their cheeks, they seem so close, I wonder, are one of them Gabriella's boyfriend.

After a long walk, we finally walk back to Wing D, the place where all the training session took place. At the bottom, I think it's under the sea bed, there's a cafeteria down there. We are led to a special room at the end of the cafeteria, there I saw Prof. Eric and Mr. Montez and an old lady talking and laughing together. The two guys sat beside Mr. Montez while Gabriella sat beside the guy that is around my height while I take this major opportunity, and sit beside Gabriella. She just smiles at me and joins the conversation that they are having. I was left alone.

Just then, Mr. Montez stood up and introduces the guys to me.

'Hey, Troy. I want you to meet Kenneth and Daniel. Kenneth is Gabriella's…' I interrupted Mr. Montez.

'Boyfriend?!' I said, suddenly.

Gabriella spits the drink that she's drinking while the others laugh hysterically.

I'm just standing there, stunned. What's happening? Am I in trouble? Is one of them really is Gabriella's boyfriend?

* * *

Thanks for your support.

I'll try to draw the research centre for you, when I have the time. I will notice you when I'm done with it.

It might take quite some time for me to write the next chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience.

I hope you enjoy the story.

Remember my Youtube's account is **zaccynessa**


	4. Chapter 3

**|- Superhero Couple -|**

**-Chapter 3-**

**He's My Brother!**

Previously:

'_Hey, Troy. I want you to meet Kenneth and Daniel. Kenneth is Gabriella's…' I interrupted Mr. Montez._

'_Boyfriend?!' I said, suddenly._

_Gabriella spits the drink that she's drinking while the others laugh hysterically._

_I'm just standing there, stunned. What's happening? Am I in trouble? Is one of them really is Gabriella's boyfriend?_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I thought, why the earth is he thinking either of them is my boyfriend rather than both of them are my brothers? Strange… This is gonna be super embarrassing.

I saw Troy getting very uncomfortable and kindda ashamed because of his reaction. So I explain to him. But before that, I give the others a 'dead glare' to shut them up.

I turn to Troy, smiling weakly, 'Troy, they are my brothers. Kenneth is my elder brother, 18. He has a girlfriend, Jessica, whom is coming here right now. And that is Daniel, 2 years younger than me, single.'

'NO!!!!! Why did you invite her? Can't you give me a break?' Kenneth said.

'I'll inform Jess about you reaction later. Thanks for humiliating me!' I replied with a smirk.

'HEY! I didn't..'

'Hey, everybody!' Jess walks in and walks towards my brother and pecks him on the lips.

'You can take my place, Jess.' I said quickly.

'Thanks, Gabby!' She replied cheerfully.

I went for the seat beside Pappy. There's a seat between me and Troy. I don't to sit beside him ater the scene. This is gonna be so awkward!

Just about I wanna excuse myself for the washroom, Jess asked. 'Who's this?' Pointing Troy.

'This is Troy, the guy Gabby's training.' Kenneth explains.

'Oh, the guy that Prof. Eric and Greg always talk about.'

'Yep, it's him'

'Umm, I'm going for the washroom.' I quickly excuse myself and went for the door.

Moments later, Danny, my younger bro walks up to me. We are very close, apparently. We talk about random stuffs and we know each other so well.

'Hey, sis! Wait up!' Danny yelled.

'Wassup, lil bro?' I replied him.

'Just wanna check up on you, after that scene.'

'Aww, thanks. I'm fine. Really. Don't worry.'

'I can see you fell for Troy boy.'

'You are freakin' kidding me. I'm so not!'

'Yes, you are! I can see it in your eyes. Admit it, sis!' He said in a playful way.

'Even though I do, we couldn't cuz I'm his mentor. We shouldn't date.' I explain.

'Who in the world said that? It's ridiculous.'

'I just said it, Dan!'

'Oh, so what? You're 16, you can date!'

'I can't. Remember _Gorris_? I hurt him because he tried to kiss me. I CAN'T DATE!'

I had a really bad experience on dating. Last year, I met this guy, David Gorris, just one year older than me. At first, I thought he was so sweet and gentleman. But one night, he brought me to his dorm and tried to kiss me. I use my protection shield, try to avoid him from doing that. I'm not ready at that point. But he didn't give up, he held both of my arms and push me towards the wall and kiss my neck, roughly. I tried hard to get rid of him but I failed. Just when he was about to reach my lips, I pushed him and used my 'flying plates' and threw them to him. He hurt, badly. I do feel guilty but I was just protecting myself. And I swear I'm not gonna date a guy like him anymore. Since then, I rarely go on dates. I'm scared of my first horrible dating experience.

'That's different. You are just protecting yourself. Forget about that stupid guy. That guy is no good for you. Troy's a gentleman, he suits you.'

'David was too, at first but it turn out differently. Danny, I'm just not ready yet.' I sigh.

He hugs me and rubs my bac. 'You will, one day. I trust you could, Gabby. I know you could find your Mr. Right.'

'Thanks, Danny. You are one of a kind.'

'Of course! I'm a Montez!'

'And Montez has great genes!' We both laugh.

'Okay, genius Montez, I think we should head back for dinner.'

I groaned. 'Urgh!.. Don't remind me. It's going to be a long night.'

**Troy's POV**

I know Gabriella is trying to get out of this awkwardness. I sense that she's really uncomfortable and tense. After she got out, the other guy, his younger brother, David? Don? No! Daniel. Yes, Daniel went out for her. I just hope everything will be alright.

Just then Mr. Montez speaks to me. 'Troy! I see you care about my Gabby really much. I don't mind you date her but do what's important first. Discover your power. Feel it and control it. Don't let them control you! I know you can be the hero we are finding years after years. The one who can save the Earth from 'the Darkness'.'

'Oh, no. Mr. Montez. I'm just Gabriella's trainee but she's very nice. I won't hurt her. You can trust me for that. About the powers, I really don't know anything about them. And being a hero?! ME?! I don't think so. I don't even know what's my power is. By the way, what is 'the Darkness'?'

'I know you won't hurt her. BUT if you did, make sure I'm on my way to kill you.' We laugh.

He then continues. 'You just have to believe in yourself that you have power and you can be a hero. You will find out what's your power is, Troy. It's only the matter of time. Don't rush yourself but don't be too easy on it cuz we don't have much time. Gabby will tell you about it tomorrow, I guess.'

Just then, Prof. Eric replies. 'She will. And she's coming back now. Kenny, stop making fun of her or I will tell Jessica about..you know what.'

'Tell me what?' The blonde girl named Jessica said.

'Oh, it's nothing babe. Everything's alright.' Kenneth said and giving a 'pleading look' to Prof. Eric.

Seconds later, Gabriella and Daniel came in and went for their seats. I still feel that Gabriella is very tense.

'Okay, bring up the food.' She said.

Moments later, some food pops up from the center of the table. Unbelievable! But the food is delicious, better than my mum, apparently.

After the dinner, I thank them and excuse myself and walk out of the room. Since I'm still new here and thanks to the flirtatious gals this noon, I'm having a hard time to find the path to go back to my dorm.

Just when I was about to turn left, someone call my name.

'Troy!' It's Gabriella. Even though I didn't show, I'm so happy and excited deep down inside.

'Hey!' I replied. 'What are you doing here?'

'I figured you are still new here and you had some distractions this noon so I come for your rescue.' She's so caring! One of a kind!

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome. Should we get going?'

'Yea, lead the way, Ms, Montez!' I said in a different tone.

She giggles. Her voice just sends chills down my spine. I just wanna hold her or touch her so badly. After the handshake this morning, I never get another chance to. She's so perfect!

We walk silently down the hallway and went in different terminals and elevators. Minutes later, we finally reach my dorm.

I stand by my door and do the 'password thingy' then turn to her.

'Thanks, Gabriella for taking me 'home'. I do the air quotation marks when I said 'home'.

She giggles, again! 'You're welcome. Take a good rest. We'll be starting at 10 tomorrow. I will wait you here. Your breakfast will send to you at 8.30. Be sure to eat them, you'll need it. Trust me. Good night, Troy! Nice meeting you.'

'Will do. Thanks again. Nice meeting you too. And uuh..about just now, I'm sorry. I'm just overreacting.'

'It's okay. Don't mention about it. See you tomorrow.' She replies while smiling.

'Good night.' I hug her, unintentionally. But luckily, she returns my hug too.

'Night, Troy. Bye.'

'Bye.'

I wait until she turns at the corner then I walk into my dorm.

'What a day!' I said to myself.

I prepare myself for bed and I found out that there's a new digital clock on my side table. Besides that, there's a backpack on my desk. Inside, they have different kind of stationeries. I have a MacBook Air in it too. Cool! And more books on my shelf. My wardrobe has some additional clothes. Some casual, some formal and more suits. I got some swimming trunks too! Some boots, slippers, shiny shoes, sport shoes and some special designed shoes. I think it goes with the suits.

When I wanna get into my bed, my Mac 'rings'. I take it with me and get under the covers. I received 8 mails. I just received this Mac and now I have mails?! Incredible! It's my schedule for tomorrow. And some notices, a map for this massive building, rules in this building and lastly a message from Gabriella. She wrote:

Troy,  
If you have any problem, call me. You will have my number in your PDA. It's in your side table's drawer, first one. I save some contact info's in your Mac and PDA. Check them out when you have the time. Reset the settings and change the passwords. Be sure to put your security code in it too. See you tomorrow. Night ^^

G.

She's so thoughtful and caring.

I take my new PDA from the drawer. There are a few contracts in it. Including Gabriella, Prof. Eric, Mr. Montez, Kenneth and his girlfriend, Jessica and Daniel. And some contact number of the departments in this research centre. Same goes with my Mac. I'm gonna thank her tomorrow.

After I change the settings in my Mac and PDA. I went for bed. Then I reconsider Mr. Montez words.

'_Troy! I see you care about my Gabby really much. I don't mind you date her but do what's important first. Discover your power. Feel it and control it. Don't let them control you! I know you can be the hero we are finding years after years. The one who can save the Earth from 'the Darkness'.'_

Different of questions pop up in my mind. Will I get along with Gabriella? Will I discover my power before it's too late? Will I be the hero that saves the Earth from danger and most important, what or who is 'the Darkness'?

* * *

Here's the 3rd chapter. I try my best to make it longer.

I'm working with the map now.

Enjoy!

Feel free to comment.


	5. Chapter 4

**|- Superhero Couple -|**

**-Chapter 4-**

**Training Session**

Previously:

_Different of questions pop up in my mind. Will I get along with Gabriella? Will I discover my power before it's too late? Will I be the hero that saves the Earth from danger and most important, what or who is 'the Darkness'?_

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I woke up very early the next morning, afraid to get late, again. I had my breakfast then I went for a nice hot bath. After I finish washing myself, I heard a doorbell. I assumed Gabriella was the one ringing it and I assume right! Gabriella was standing right in front of me, wearing her special suit, looking as adorable as usual. But today, she tied her hair up, in a neat bun. She's so stunning. I don't what word but beautiful suits her.

'Morning, mister. Sleep well?' She greeted me warmly.

'Morning, Gabriella. Yea. Thanks for the set ups.' I replied.

'Oh, it's okay. It's kindda my duty, though. Since I'm your mentor now.'

'Oh, I see.' I replied hesitantly. Is this what's all about, that I'm her trainee and she's my mentor? I want something more than that!

'Mmm, I think you should suit up. We'll have our first training today. By the way, take your PDA along. You'll need it later.'

'Okay. I'll be out in a minute. In the meantime, please wait inside. I don't want to leave you alone out here.'

'Sure. Thanks.'

I invited her in and went to change, fast. Later, we went to the training department, which took a 5 minutes' walk.

So, we start off with some physical training. Running, lifting weights and swimming! Luckily, Gabriella told me to take my trunks before we leave, if not I couldn't have finish this session. This training is quite easy to me since I had them in my 'human life'. Then, we start doing new things, as in using special weapons, driving some underwater vehicle and a flying vehicle. It's fun and new, to me. I'm not driving nor using ANY weapons today 'cause they are quite dangerous. Gabriella just explains them to me and shows me how they function. I try my best to memorize every single detail. And thank god, I brought my PDA along, thanks to Gabriella. She downloaded the details to my PDA, so I can review them anytime and anywhere I like.

While we're taking another break, I ask her a question that took her in surprise.

'Gabriella, can you tell me what's 'the Darkness' is? I want to know what is that and why I'm here. I know you guys been telling me I have powers but till now, I still haven't figure them out. I tried but I just couldn't.'

She put a hand on my shoulders and squeezes it, lightly. 'Troy, don't push yourself. You will find out what's your power is, soon. I promise. To answer your question, how do you know about that?' Referring to 'the Darkness'

'Prof. Eric told me when you left yesterday, during dinner. He told me you'll explain to me, soon. But if you're uncomfortable with that, I will ask him.'

'No, it's fine. Sooner or later you have to know about it too. Follow me, I'll take you to a more suitable place to talk about it.'

'Okay.'

She brought me back to the dorm but this time not to my room. We went up to the third floor and to a huge room, which I believe it's hers 'cause she's doing the 'password thing'. Her room is very huge, bigger than mine, of course. She has her own bathroom too and a BIG wardrobe. Big as in VERY BIG. She had some special equipments too and a long study table. Her bed is at the right side of the room and beside it it's a balcony. But this room is special, it has another door to another place. She led me to the another room, where it's nothing but darkness.

**Gabriella's POV**

I took Troy to the 3-D room, which I always take the newbie here, to tell them the story of 'the Darkness'. I don't why I'm the one Pappy chosen to do all these, these are so painful. So dreadful. These are bad memories that no one in the world ever wanted, including me. But I believe in Pappy, I believe that everything has a reason for it and a solution too.

After we went in, I gave a voice command. 'Activate Code 44513'. The code Pappy made to tell us the story of 'the Darkness'. It's just some videos and pictures but everything in this room has a memory. Unfortunately, a bad one.

'You are in a 3-D room, which contains the memories of 'the Darkness'. In here, you will find out the history of it and how it affects us. For years we've been trying different ways to destroy them but we failed not once but several times. But we didn't give up. We continue to fight but we lost good men and women, too.'

We sat down on two special chairs, it can rotate 360 degree and can be move.

'You ready for this?' I heard him ask.

I smile at his thoughtfulness. 'Yea, are you?'

'More than anything.' He replied with a warming smile.

I begin. 'Okay then. 'The Darkness' is the devil of the universe. It can't be defeated nor be destroy unless the center of his structure had been stabbed. We try many times and many ways but we couldn't even get close to it.' I show him some pictures of 'the Darkness'.

'So, 'the Darkness' is not a human? It's like some kind of creature?' He asks.

'Yes. He's not a human. He's a creature named Crytix. Father of Devil. But the ones that work for him are human. More specifically, one of our kind but evil. Some of them were once on our side but they got greedy, they want to be more powerful. They want to be the most powerful in the world. 'The Darkness' give them a good offer, if they are willing to join him and his team; he would give them what they wanted. They lived in another universe but they want to destroy Earth, the only planet that has live in it. The reason 'the Darkness' wanted revenge is because centuries ago, one of our kinds kills his son. It's not really his son, he's his best student. The guy we killed was as evil as him. His name is Destro, Son of the Destroyer.'

I flipped some picture for him along with a video that captured long, long time ago. I waited for a while for him to absorb what I just said.

'Killing his son makes him becomes more evil than ever. He had lived for many years. Who knows how many centuries? But he's indestructible and had caused us so much pain. Losing our family, destroying the nature of Earth and killed so many innocent ones. He shows no mercy to any of us. And that's why we have to stop him from destroying.'

I have some tears rolling down my cheek but I try my best to control my feelings. This the first time I cried after my dad told me the story, which is so odd. I saw Troy looking straight at me. I saw sorry in his eyes but there's more. He felt angry too. Hateful and revenge.

I continued. 'Earth is the only living planet left in this universe. That's what we thought. We couldn't contact any other planets apart from 'the Darkness'. Earth is our last hope. If 'the Darkness' destroys Earth, everything will be gone. That's why we have to recruit humans that have special powers. And you are the special one, as I've been told. You are our last hope. You can make a difference like no one could. We have faith in you and we believe you could do it, destroy them. I believe in you. You are here for a reason, Troy. You are here to save us, to save the Earth from 'the Darkness'. When everyone fails, you couldn't 'cause you're our only and last hope to destroy them. If you couldn't, no one could.'

'Gabriella thanks for telling me all these stuffs but to be honest, I don't really know how. I don't know what's my specialty is, I don't know what's my power is. I know NOTHING! I'm so useless. You said I'm the last and only hope. That I can save the Earth. That I can destroy 'the Darkness'. But without my powers, how could I defeat them?'

'You're not useless, Troy. You just have to try your very best to find out what's your power is. Everyone's counting on you, Troy. If you couldn't, Earth will be destroy and from then, no one lives except 'the Darkness'. I know that's a lot of pressure but try. Try your best. I know you won't let us down. I trust you.'

'But what if I did let you down? What if I couldn't save the Earth? What if…'

'Before you ask me these questions, ask yourself. Why are you here? Why only you could destroy 'the Darkness'? Not me or Prof. Eric or anybody else. Why? 'Cause you're the chosen one, Troy. You're the one. It's your destiny. I don't know how to explain this but everything has a reason. I believe that. And I know, soon you will be the one we always thought you would be.'

'I wish I could, Gabby.' He sighs.

'I know you could. By the way, did you just call me Gabby?'

'What? Umm…No…Umm…I mean yes. I'm… I'm sorry..I shouldn't have...'

'No, it's fine. I know my name is quite long. You can call me anything you like, just make it reasonable.'

'Yea, your name is quite long but it's beautiful. Very special.'

'I know, my mum chose it.'

'It must be very meaningful.'

'Yea, it is.'

'Speaking of your mum, I haven't seen her before. Do I get a chance to meet her?'

'Apparently, no. She passed away after the birth of my youngest brother.'

'I'm so sorry to hear that and I'm sorry I bring that up too.'

'It's fine. You don't know. And can you do me a favor?'

'Anything, my lady.' He said in a British accent.

'Umm… Can you stop saying 'I'm sorry'?'

'Oh, I try my best on it. But could you let me ask you one more thing before we leave?'

'Anything, sire.' I replied in a same tone he used.

'You said I'm the only one that could destroy 'the Darkness'. But not even Prof. Eric? That's impossible. I know his power is reading people minds but he's special too.'

'You know, actually Prof. Eric wasn't on the wheelchair when I first met him. He still could walk. But when I'm 12, Pappy had to fight against 'the Darkness'. He was the leader of the war. He had no choice but to fight. My dad was in the war too, so was my elder brother, Kenneth. The war caused too much destruction. Men and women sacrifice their life in the war, just to protect the Earth. My dad and brother came back safely but not Pappy. Both his legs suffer a bad injury and ever since, he couldn't walk. He couldn't even felt a thing. But he's so optimistic; he designed a wheelchair for himself. We helped hi, of course. I remembered him saying that he might not have my legs but he can still can fight. He still has his brain and he still can find the one that could destroy this devil.'

'Wow, that took me off guard. But he looks so fine. He's very kind to me.'

'Yea, he's one of a kind.'

'You are too. I'm so lucky to have you as my mentor.'

'I couldn't believe I'm gonna say this but I'm glad too. You have no idea how hard for me to teach my previous students. But I have to tell you I had direct orders from Prof. Eric that I have to teach you. No matter how hard it is.'

'I will make that easy for you. I'll try my best to keep myself from problems. Wouldn't that be easier for you?'

'Yea, sure.'

We laughed.

'So, you ready for dinner?' I ask him.

'What it's already night? I thought we still have an afternoon.'

'To your surprise, it's already 7.30. So get your butt up, we're going to the cafeteria now. I'm starving!'

'Yes, madam!' He used his British accent again.

**Troy's POV**

We walk to the cafeteria and meet up with her family and Prof. Eric.

It has been a great day. I'm glad I get to spend that with Gabby and I finally know why I'm here. And I promise myself, no matter how, I would save Earth and destroy 'the Darkness'. And the last thing I wanna do is I'll try my best to make Gabby my girlfriend. Just wish my dreams will come true. I also wish that I will soon discover what my power is so that I could fight with my hands not with the weapons.

* * *

Here's the forth. Sorry for the late upload, I've been a little busy this week.

Enjoy though.

By the way, do you still want the map? I have to tell you my art is so bad. Worst than you ever thought about. So, make a decision, will 'ya?

Please review!

Thanks for all your support!


	6. Chapter 5

**|- Superhero Couple -|**

**-Chapter 5-**

**First Mission**

**Gabriella's POV**

Previously:

_It has been a great day. I'm glad I get to spend that with Gabby and I finally know why I'm here. And I promise myself, no matter how, I would save Earth and destroy 'the Darkness'. And the last thing I wanna do is I'll try my best to make Gabby my girlfriend. Just wish my dreams will come true. I also wish that I will soon discover what my power is so that I could fight with my hands not with the weapons._  
__________________________________________________________________________________

**Weeks later.**

Gabriella trained Troy well but he still couldn't figure out his power, yet. Gabriella always reassures him. Troy pays attention to whatever Gabriella and Prof. Eric taught him, the devices, vehicles and weapons. To Gabriella and Prof. Eric surprise, Troy catches up very fast; he understands everything they taught him, which is a good thing.

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy's making good progress. He passed every test me and Prof. Eric gave him. He's really one of a kind. I really hope he could defeat 'the Darkness'. As his mentor, I'm really glad and proud of his results. I just hope he will, soon, discover his power. I will help him to cope, as much as my ability could take me to. He's good at treating people too. He can make the children laugh with his jokes and been very helpful, he helps training my juniors too. When it comes to girls, he's a pro! No matter how attractive the girls are, he would reject them. I wonder why, sometimes. But he makes a good choice, I don't want anything comes to him apart from his duties. I want him to be totally focused. I know I'm a bit selfish but it's for his own good, too.

Since Troy's been working hard for days, I'm giving him an off day BUT we still have swimming lesson today. And he makes me promise I'm going to join him. Troy will wait me at the pool. He could picture the building now after I showed him the 3-D plan, then the chances of him getting lost will be less than 1%. I was surprise he could adapt to this situation very well, and been very responsible and punctual.

After I changed to my bathing suit, not bikini but swimming suit. I walked to the place Troy would be. After a 3 minutes' walk, I finally reach where I wanna be BUT what I saw TOTALLY shock me. I saw my best friend, Hazel Keith wrapping her arms around Troy's torso and she's leaning in but Troy just stand there, doing nothing. I felt…betrayed. I don't know why but it seems like my heart had broken into pieces and I felt tears rolling down my cheek. I couldn't take it anymore, so I walked away. I don't know why I felt that way, like Hazel and Troy are cheating on me but I just feel…hurt. Very hurt.

I went back to my dorm and cried on my bed. Soon, I fell asleep. Only God knows how long I slept but my lil bro came knocking my door out of a sudden. With all my strength, I pulled myself up and opened the door for him.

'Hey, sis! We're waiting for you in the cafeteria and Troy said you miss practice. What's wrong? Are you sick?!' He asked, worried.

'No, I'm fine. I just…had a headache. Could you tell them I'm not having dinner with them tonight?' I replied him, trying hard not to add my sadness in it.

'Okay then. But are you sure you're alright?' He asked again.

'Yea, I'm sure. I'll be better by next morning. Now go and eat!' I pushed him outta my room.

'K, bye sis. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning.' He walked down the hallway.

I shut the door and went to the balcony. Suddenly, I felt lonely and….empty. I felt like I'm alone, all by myself. I wished mom would be here, by my side. I really wish she would be still alive and be there for us. I miss you, mommy, a lot. Where are you now? I need you. I felt so helpless. I remembered the song she used to hum and I just sit by the door and hummed.

When I woke up, I was on the floor and the sun was coming up. So, I get prepared for the day. _Great…_ I thought. I just hoped my emotions won't take over me today. I have to be strong for everyone now. After I changed into my suit, I heard the emergency bell rang. It only rang when something happen and it means WE'RE ON FOR A MISSION! So I ran as quick as possible and gather at Prof Eric's office.

When I reached there, my brothers and my father along with Prof. Eric was there. And Troy… He's right at the corner. I tried my best not to look at him but I could still sense that he's staring at me. Second later, the rest of the team went in. Including Hazel.

'What's wrong, Papi?' I asked Prof. Eric.

'We had received a message from Utah, saying that the Parker Creek Reservoir [**A/N** I made this up] was leaking and it might break into pieces any second. We're going there as fast as possible. I will lead a team there and Jess will be flying Raven 14 [**A/N **a jet, again I made this up]. I need Alpha 1 on the jet now and Alpha 2 get ready on another jet, just in case anything happen.' He explained.

Alpha 1's members are the top team among the others. It includes my two brothers, Kenneth and Daniel, Prof. Eric, Jessica, Jonathan [Jessica's twin bro, he's power is transportation] and Pamelia [Warren, her power is predict future] and I. This team is perfect enough when there's an emergency. While we're off to save the world, my dad will be staying in the lab, looking after us or instructing us.

When we're getting ready, suddenly a familiar voice voices up…Troy.

'Can I join?' He asked.

'No! ' I exclaimed.

'Why not?' He shot back.

'Cause you haven't found out what's your power yet and its way too dangerous for you to get out there.' I said.

'But I want to go. I can't just sit here and do nothing!' He said.

'It's very dangerous Troy and we might not be able to save you when we're saving the others.' I explained.

'But-' Before Troy could finish his sentence, Prof. Eric voiced up.

'Enough! Gabby, let him go. I'm sure he will do just fine. Besides, you can use your protecting shield when he's in danger. Let him go.'

'Papi-'

'There's no time for argument. We need to fix the dam before anything bad happens!' My dad suddenly said.

'Fine…' I just sighed.

Minutes later, Alpha 1 was ready to go. Jess is flying the jet while I'll be next to her, adding a protection shield on the jet, just in case anything happen.

10 minutes later, we're in front of the Parker Creek Reservoir. This jet is one of the fastest we had invented, so far. Jess landed perfectly on land just a few miles from the dam. Jo [a.k.a Jonathan Morgan] transported us near the dam and we're ready to go.

When we reached there, the team is ready to go. We are just waiting instructions from Pappi or my dad. [**A/N** They have an earplug with microphone attached to their left ears, like the one members of Fantastic 4 have]

Suddenly I felt somebody pulled me aside.

'Gabriella, what's wrong with you?' A familiar voice talked to me.

'I'm fine.' I replied coldly. I don't know why I react like this but I'm kindda annoyed with him now.

'You're not! You missed practice with me yesterday and you didn't get your dinner last night and now, you just think I'm invisible. You just IGNORE me!' Troy's getting more furious every minute.

'For your information, my power is invisibility. So if you want, I CAN be invisible. And you don't need me to practice, you can practice yourself!'

'But I-'

'We'll talk about this later. Just focus now, keep yourself away from danger.' I told him. But he just ignores me.

'Troy, please. Don't act like a child. I promised we'll deal with this later. Just don't get hurt when I'm not around.' I pleaded.

'Okay.' He looked convinced but his eyes tell me different things. I saw sadness and worries in his eyes and I don't know why. It's like I can see through him.

'Alright, people! This thing is gonna break down anytime soon so we have to act fast. We don't want anybody getting hurt, right?' My dad tells us, through the earplugs.

'Yes, sir!' The team replied.

Pam [a.k.a Pamelia Warren] suddenly voiced up.

'We better act fast; we don't have much time left. It's gonna break soon.' She said

'I'll covered the dam with my protection shield, the rest do something. Kenneth, I need you to seal up the dam with broken pieces and Danny freezes it, okay?' I asked.

'Yes.' They all replied.

'But I still need somebody to lift up the broken pieces before Ken and Danny could seal them up. Dad, can you send me Kevin?' [Kevin has powers of lifting things up with his mind]

'Of course, Gabby. Alpha 2 is ready to go.' He replied.

Out of a sudden…

'Uh-oh. Not good. The water is coming out now. Everybody look out!' Pam exclaimed.

Seconds later, the water break through the wall of the dam and it flowed out. I quickly stopped it with my protecting shield but the current is too strong.

'Jo, transport them back to the jet, now! Call Alpha 2 to arrive immediately!'

'But-'

'No buts, do it now!'

And he transported them back to the jet. I put a protection shield around them, trapping them in there just in case somebody comes out. But he left someone behind…Troy. How could he forget him?!

'Gabby, let go! You gonna hurt yourself. Let go!' He yelled.

'I …can't! I have to wait until the other team arrives so they can seal this up. If I let go now, people will get hurt!'

'But if you don't let go, you will get hurt!'

'I would rather sacrifice myself than sacrifice the others.'

'Gabriella!'

Moments later, I saw blackness and the last thing I remembered is a pair of strong arms capturing me before my body touched the ground and I saw water coming to our direction.

* * *

Sorry for this VERY late update. I'm quite busy right now. So sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and this is just Gabriella's POV. The next one will be Troy's POV along with the ending part.

Enjoy!

Feel free to comment!

-zaccynessa-


	7. Chapter 6

**|- Superhero Couple -|**

**-Chapter 6-**

**First Mission**

**Troy's POV**

_Last chapter [chap 5] is Gabriella's point of vision while this chap is Troy's point of view. So, it starts at the very beginning, before the training session between Troy and Gabriella._

**  
Troy's POV**

I'm so happy today 'coz I FINALLY convinced Gabby to come practice with me. I can't wait to see her in her bathing suit!!! So, I changed into my swimming suit as quick as possible then ran to the pool. Since I'm in such a hurry, I took shortcuts.

It's been a month but I still haven't find out my powers and it makes me so tired and frustrated. Whenever I said 'I haven't find out my powers', Gabby will of course adds a 'yet' at the end of the sentence. I know she's trying to reassure me and gives me confidence but sometimes I'm so tired. I wanna give up. The reason why I still attend to all these training sessions is because Gabby is there for me. Every time we get closed to each other, I tried my best not to kiss her. If only she knows that she's too hard for me to resist. She's so adductive, to me.

Seconds later, I found myself beside the pool. I noticed a blonde gal walking towards me but I just ignore her and do my warm-ups. She's quite pretty but Gabriella is WAY more prettier than her. How I wish I could hold her every day and kiss her every night.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands wrapped around me. Since I'm still daydreaming, I thought they belong to Gabby but I was wrong. I was so luck that it only left an inch till her lips touched mine. I pulled away from her, avoiding her kiss. Based on her facial expressions, I know that she was quite surprised of my sudden reaction. After she recovered, she asked me...

'Are you Gabriella's trainee, Troy Bolton?'

I was stun by her question. I mean, how could she know? I never see her around this centre and neither of the people here had told me about her.

'Uhm...yes. How do you know? I never see you around...'

'I'm Hazel Keith. Gabriella's friend. We chatted for a few times and we talked about you. By the way, I just came back from a secret mission and that's why you haven't see me around.'

'Oh...' My voice trailed off.

I was wondering where is Gabriella. I'm getting worried 'coz she's never late. Not for my record.

'So, Troy. Would you want to have a cup of coffee with me?' Hazel asked me with a flirty tone and batting her eyelids continuously.

'Uhm... I don't do coffee and I'm gonna meet up with Gabriella.' I answered quickly.

'We can-'

'I'm sorry but I really gotta go.'

I didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence. I know I'm quite rude but Gabriella is what I concerned now. Honestly, she's quite irritating. Her personality is so much different compared to Gabriella. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, to Gabriella's dorm. Before I reached the exit, I heard Hazel yelling my name.

Before I get to reach the evaluator, Prof. Eric and Mr. Montez met me. They wanted to have a conversation about my training session and other stuffs related to my powers. And that conversation led to dinner. I wasn't paying any attention nor having any appetite 'coz I haven't got to see Gabriella yet. And it's very strange. It comes to an extend that I couldn't take it anymore and I brought that up during our dinner.

'Has anyone of you saw Gabriella?' I asked.

They just shook their heads and continue their business. But then Daniel voiced up.

'She's not feeling well. She's in her dorm, resting.'

'Is she okay? How sick is she?' I asked, worriedly.

'She had a stomach ache. She's fine now.'

That's when I excused myself from the dinner. I couldn't take that anymore. Gabriella never skipped one training session with me, not even she's sick. I remembered one day, she was having flu but she still teach me how to use the gadgets and the underwater vehicles. She showed up even though she's sick but why she skipped lesson today? I don't understand. At all.

I found myself in front of Gabriella's dorm. I was about to knock on the door when I heard sobs. I'm pretty sure it's Gabriella, I don't know why but I just felt like she's on her bed, crying. I never saw her that sad before. She never cried after what happened in the 3-D room. Though I wanted to go in and hug her or console her but I left. It's for the best, I think. I just hope I could see her tomorrow.

**The next day**

I was awaken by a loud alarm. It sounds like the 'emergency alarm' but I'm not sure since I'm still half asleep. I heard people running outside my dorm and people yelling along the corridor. That's when I realize what is happening. I quickly changed into my special suit and went to Prof. Eric's office.

When I reached there, I saw people gathering around the meeting room. Including Gabriella. She looks fine to me, maybe she had recovered. I heard Prof. Eric explaining about the case. A dam in Utah is going to break into pieces anytime and houses and people are around it. He ordered Alpha 1 and 2 to get ready. Alpha 1 in Raven 14 while Alpha 2 in another jet, preparing, just in case anything happen.

I wanted to join them but I know my disability. But I can take this opportunity to speak with Gabriella, to find out what's going on. I saw her came in just now, but she didn't return my gaze but I know she noticed my appearance.

'Can I join?' I asked.

'No!' Gabriella exclaimed.

'Why not?' I shot back.

'Cause you haven't found out what's your power yet and it's way too dangerous for you to get out there.'

'But I want to go. I can't just sit here and do nothing!'

'It's very dangerous Troy and we might not be able to save you when we're saving the others.' She said in a calmer voice.

'But-' Before I could finish the sentence, Prof. Eric voiced up.

'Enough! Gabby, let him go. I'm sure he will do just fine. Besides, you can use your protecting shield when he's in danger. Let him go.'

'Papi-'

'There's no time for argument. We need to fix the dam before anything bad happens!' Mr. Montez said out of a sudden.

'Fine…' I heard Gabriella said.

In the jet, Gabriella gave me all the gadgets I needed. Basically, I know how to use all the gadgets since she taught me last week. Before she went to sit beside Jessica, she reminded me to be careful.

Minutes later, we were in front of the Parker Creek Reservoir. Jessica landed a few miles away from the dam. I don't know why but seconds later we're in front of it. I guessed Jonathan had just transported us out of the jet. I walked towards Gabriella, desperate to have a talk with her.

'Gabriella, what's wrong with you?' I asked her.

'I'm fine.' She replied coldly. She seems kindda annoyed with me.

'You're not! You missed practice with me yesterday and you didn't get your dinner last night and now, you just think I'm invisible. You just IGNORE me!' I said.

'For your information, invisibility is one of my powers. So if you want, I CAN be invisible. And you don't need me to practice, you can practice yourself!'

'But I-'

'We'll talk about this later. Just focus now, keep yourself away from danger.' She said in a soft tone but I just ignored her. I feel bad doing so.

'Troy, please. Don't act like a child. I promised we'll deal with this later. Just don't get hurt when I'm not around.' She pleaded.

'Okay.' I replied.

I heard Mr. Montez instructing the team what they shall do. Suddenly, I felt so useless. I can't do anything except from standing aside and watching they 'perform'.

After some whispers, the strong current started to flow out of the dam. I saw Gabriella stopped them using her protection shield but she's too vulnerable to do so. I could see that in her face. She ordered Alpha 2 to arrive as soon as possible. She needs them to fix the dam before she could let go of her shield. She then ordered Jonathan to transport the team back to the jet. BUT, he forgot about me which I don't care. Gabriella is who I concerned now. I knew she knew I'm still behind her but she just keep quiet. If she refused to let go, she might hurt herself and I don't want that to happen. So, I voiced up.

'Gabby, let go! You gonna hurt yourself. Let go!' I yelled.

'I …can't! I have to wait until the other team arrives so they can seal this up. If I let go now, people will get hurt!' She replied, weakly.

'But if you don't let go, you will get hurt!'

'I would rather sacrifice myself than sacrifice the others.'

'Gabriella!'

She fainted. I caught her before her head hit the ground. I could sense that the currents is flowing towards us. With a sudden urge, I stood up with Gabriella in my arms and stopped the current. I don't know how I did that but the water just freezes midair. Using my mind, I push them back to the dam. Just then, I heard another jet arrives. And together, Kenneth, Daniel and a guy who I believed is Kevin seal up the dam before I let go of the 'shield'.

I looked down at Gabriella. She looked so weak and fragile. I asked Jonathan to transport us back to the centre. Then he, again using his transportation power takes us to the medics.

I know Gabriella have to receive her treatment but I just couldn't bear to let go of her. With all my might, I let the doctors have her. I stood outside of the emergency ward, waiting for her...to come through this crisis.

Sorry for this late update... I've been stucked with homework for weeks. That's the reason why I couldn't update. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to comment...


	8. Chapter 7

**|- Superhero Couple -|**

**-Chapter 7-**

**The Truth**

_Gabriella fainted last chapter and Troy had discovered one of his powers. What will happen next between them? Find out now…_

**Troy's POV**

I don't know how long have I stayed outside but it seems forever to me. Not knowing Gabby's condition makes me sick and…weak. I couldn't lose her. She's like a whole world to me. I…love her. But I just couldn't admit it…yet. I hope to resolve the problem between us…as soon as possible.

After a few minutes, doctors and nurses in the emergency ward came out. I was relieved with their smiling faces. I thought, _it's a good sign_. I rushed to them, desperate to know whether Gabby is alright.

'Doctor Phillip! Is Gabriella okay now? What is wrong with her?'

'Woah… Hold your horses, Troy. She's fine. She's just weak 'coz she overused her power and didn't get proper meals for the past 24 hours. She will do fine after she ate.' He said.

'That's good. May I see her now?'

'Of course.'

'Thank you, Doc.'

'Anytime.'

We shook hands and parted. I went into Gabby's private ward and just stood by the door, observing her. She looked flawless, to me, but right now, she's so fragile and vulnerable. I walked to her and sat down next to her, I took her hands in mine and talked to her.

**Gabriella's POV**

When I woke up, I felt so tired and sore. I forced myself to open my eyelids, only to find myself in a white room. There's a big window and a balcony on my left and two doors on my right. This room looked familiar to me but I'm just too tired to picture where I've been here before. I felt something heavy on my right hand, I slowly turned my head towards the extra pressure on me. Then, I saw him. The person I loved, for now, sleeping beside me with my hands in his. I felt bad ignoring him though but the moment I saw him and Hazel wrapped in each others' arms, I'm hurt. Badly. I felt like my heart just shattered.

I sensed that a bunch of people are entering my room but I'm just too tired to talk to them. With all my strength, I put one protection shield around them but it broke off just seconds later. I was too weak. So, I do the last thing I could do. I 'send' a message to Pappi, using my mind.

'Pappi, I'm too weak to deal with these problems. I need your advice but could we talk alone? Please. Please tell them they could visit me tomorrow but not now. I'm not strong enough.'

I heard the door opened then I saw Pappi rolling himself in. We talked. But in a unique way. Pappi somehow 'make' Troy sleep a little bit longer, at least until our conversation ended, then he left me with Troy. Before he left, I heard him said,

'Make a better choice, Gabby.'

* * *

**Troy's POV**

When I woke up, I felt sore. I guessed because I didn't sleep on a bed last night. I tried my best not to take notice of it and focus only on one thing or a person – Gabriella. When I looked up, she was staring at the ceiling, deep in thoughts. I wonder what have I done that could make her ignored me for the whole day and missed practise. I really have no idea.

I continue to look at her for a couple of minutes, don't wanna interrupt her thoughts. But then she noticed me. She turned her head, facing me. She stared at me for a few seconds then she sighed and closed her eyes. I saw hurt and confusion in her eyes, I wish I could hold her and ask her what had happened in the past 24 hours that could make her fainted.

Before I could think of anything else, she spoke, in a very gentle and weak way.

'Troy…'

Hearing her called my named feel comfortable, it makes me think that everything between us is finally over, all the arguments came to an end. I wanna ask her what had happened between us but I…

'Gabriella, you should rest. I could contact your families. We could talk when you recovered.' I said, instead.

'No. We should talk. NOW!' She said softly yet in a determine way.

I just nodded.

'I'm sorry for my behaviour, Troy. I shouldn't have treat you the way I treated you. I'm sorry. I will tell you the truth but could you promise one thing?'

I took her hand and stared into her eyes. 'Anything.'

Then she started her story…

Cliff-hanger! :D

I know I know… I haven't update for ages. My life is in chaos. You can't blame me… Homework, tests, chores and many other activities. I have no words to say other than 'I'm sorry'. But enjoy the story… I hope to write more and post it as soon as possible.

R & R!

-zaccynessa-


	9. Chapter 8

**|- Superhero Couple -|**

**-Chapter 8-**

**The Kiss**

_Gabriella was going to tell Troy the truth of would she? Find out know… (A/N Title explains what will happen ;) )_

**No One's POV**

Gabriella stared into Troy's eyes and began to tell him the truth, not after asking him an important question.

'Will you promise not to be mad at me after I tell you what actually happened?'

'Gabriella, you're scaring me till death for the past 24 hours! Please tell me what had happen that could make you skip practises with me and didn't consume a single thing for the past 24 hours…' Troy pleaded.

'Okay' Gabriella took a long deep breath. 'Remember the other day, when you finally convinced me to have a special swimming session with you?' Troy nodded. 'I reached there early but you were already there when I reached the pool. Then I saw you and… Hazel… She was leaning in...then I walked out. I couldn't watch what's going to happen next. I'm mad at you and I ignored you, which I considered an immature act now. But..it's just…' She started to whimper. Troy hugged her, tightly. His face turned serious but a few moments later, he chuckled.

'Gabby, Gabby, Gabby! What you saw wasn't true! We didn't kiss. I swear! Hazel walked past me the other day and asked me whether I'm your trainee. I answered her. Then she started leaning in and asking me out. BUT I pushed her away. REALLY! We didn't do anything! Scout's honour!' He raised his right hand, turning serious again.

Gabriella smiled at his actions and pulled his hand down. 'I trust you, Troy. Thank you for being so truthful to me.'

Troy grinned and reply 'You're welcome. In repay for you misunderstanding, can you do me a favour?'

Gabriella gave him a suspicious look but soon agrees.

* * *

Troy gave Gabriella a piggyback to the secret garden she once showed him when he first arrived. They sat at the beautiful decorated bench in the middle of the garden, right in front of the huge dolphin topiary. They were looking at the fished before Troy spoken up.

'You know what?' 'Gabriella looked at him, admiring his baby blue eyes. 'Right after you fainted, I actually discovered my power.'

Gabriella was surprised but very happy to hear that from Troy. For months, they were training and training non-stop to discover Troy's special powers. And now, Troy had done that. Brilliant!

'Really?! That is great! What's your power?' She's just like a 5-year-old girl having her first visit to the zoo.

'It's water. I froze the water mid-air right after you fainted. I don't know how I did that but I just have that sudden urge to do so. Watching you faint in front of me is probably the worst thing I have ever seen. After your brother fixed the dam, I release the 'power' then I asked Jonathan to transport us the medic. Hours and hours I've been waiting for you to wake up.' He stopped talking, and turned to her, staring at her mocha eyes. 'And here we are now.'

Gabriella just gave him a quick smile then she turned to the aquatic world again. 'I'm just glad that you had finally discovered what we were looking for, for the past few weeks.' She closed her eyes.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I looked at Gabriella's face. She looked so perfect under the lights. (**A/N** The lights are like the street lights, the only thing different is that they are hanging around the garden) Looking at her flawless face, the incident seemed to let me realize one thing. That Gabriella is in fact mad at me because she's jealous. She saw Hazel was trying to kiss me and got hurt. If she's a normal friend, she won't possibly act like that. Of course, I wished Gabby to me more than a friend, to me.

Various thought were floating in my mind. Maybe she had feelings for me too? Maybe I should confess that I like her? No, scratch that. I'm IN LOVE with her! Maybe I should tell her that now? 'Course this is the best opportunity. We were so close.

I looked at her again. Her eyes were still fixed on the fishes. Without even thinking, I asked her about…

'Gabby..? Are you jealous when you saw Hazel trying to kiss me?'

Her face turned red, like the tomatoes. She turned her head away, embarrassed. But I smirked, it means that she in fact was jealous at that period. But still, she acted cool.

'Wha…What? No...No, definitely not. Why would I be jealous? Besides, Hazel is my childhood friend.

'Hmm… Then, why are you angry at me? Why are so mad? Skip practise, ignoring people, that's not you.'

'Mmm…' She paused. 'I think I should leave. It's getting late.' She stood up and started walking to the exit while I was still sitting on the bench. What was I thinking? I SHOULD be chasing after her, not sitting here like an idiot!

I stood up and rushed towards her. I caught her by the arm and spun her around. Several seconds later, my lips met hers. I knew she was shock at first but she did kiss me back, so that is a good sign. It started off with a small, tendering kiss but then it turned into a make-out-session. I nibbled her lips, savouring every part of her lips, cherishing THE moment.

Due to the need of oxygen, we pulled away, but our foreheads were still in contact. I looked straight at her eyes and I saw happiness in her. The sparkles in her eyes… I had never seen before in my life. She just looked so happy. I intertwined our fingers, without leaving her sight and asked her,

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

She grinned and answered 'Yes!'

* * *

That is a chap!

Finally! A happy-ending-chapter.

Hope you enjoy it.

R & R

_**-zaccynessa-**_


End file.
